


We need your help

by Stars_dreaming (orphan_account)



Series: 88 MCU drabbles and oneshots [20]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Stars_dreaming
Summary: After a long day, you find a group of people in your living room whom you thought you'd never see again.





	We need your help

 

You groan, lifting the grocery bags, and stepping into the house. Slowly, you close the door behind you. You're very grateful that your mother offered to take the kids in for the weekend, to give you a little more time for yourself.

When you step into the living room, your eyes grow big by the sight of it. 

The grocery bags fall on the floor with a loud thump, and you take a deep breath. 

"What the fuck?"

The Avengers look up from their clasped hands with sorrowful expressions. They're not complete, you notice immediately. Bruce isn't there, and Tony isn't either. Sam, Wanda, Vision and Bucky seem to be missing too, which is odd, because Steve is there, sitting on your couch. They all look like they haven't slept in a few days, and there is a haunted look in their eyes that you recognize well enough. 

"Alright," you sigh, "what do you want to eat?" They seem a bit surprised at that. You shake your head with a light smile. 

"We're not going to be discussing shit fights and death until after dinner, you know. I'm quite hungry."

  
Dinner is a quiet affair, and you immediately notice Thor's usual appetite is gone. You don't mention it, though, and you ignore Clint's desperate eyes resting on you. You'd left the Avengers for a reason, and you're not really sure why they are here, with so many of them not present. Maybe it has something to do with all the people turning to dust on the streets a few weeks ago. 

It probably does, you think as your eyes scan the people in your living room, because they look they've lost a whole lot all in once. 

"Is anyone going to tell me why you are here?" You ask, putting your hands on your hips. You don't want to fight them - or fight anyone, really - but your weapons are upstairs, hidden in your bedroom. 

Steve sighs. 

"Have you ever heard of Thanos?" 

You shake your head. 

"He's a Titan," Natasha says, and you look at her now, "and he obtained a gauntlet with the Infinity Stones. One snap with his fingers, and half of humanity was gone. Dust." She swallows. A tense silence stretches in your living room. 

"Right," you say slowly, "I presume some of the Avengers too." Everyone nods, and you sigh, turning around, and with all your might, you try to not hit the wall. You curse under your breath, and push the stinging tears away. That means Tony is gone... And Bruce too... And the others... God, you can't even imagine what they are going through right now. 

You turn around after you've composed yourself, and with a shaky voice, you ask, "Is there anything you're going to do about it?" 

Now it's Steve's turn to speak again. 

"We want to defeat Thanos," he says, his eyes fixated on you, "but we can't do it alone." Now everyone's eyes are on you, and you set a step back. 

"I stepped out of this a long time ago," you say, "for several reasons. I don't- I quit fighting. I don't want to serve in another war and lose more people I love." You shake your head. "How many?" You ask, then, "how many did we lose?" 

Steve's hand is on your own, squeezing it. "Too many," he answers softly, and you look up, meeting Thor's eyes. In those, you can read everything he wants to say, and you choke back a sob, putting a hand over your mouth. 

"I-" you can't form a sentence, "I- what-..." You sigh deeply. 

"Please," Natasha says. 

You look her in the eye. "We can't protect this planet," you say softly, and judging by everyone's looks, they know it just as well as you do, "but," you continue, shaking off Steve's hand, "we can damn well avenge it."

 


End file.
